The Rush of Ash
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Sry for title I know it stinks. Ash is sent to an unknown place with creature's he's unfamiliar with. Will he be able to get home or will he be stuck there? look on my profile for info on my custom Ash. Made rated T for safety. On temporary Hiatus.
1. Arrival

Here** is a story for these 2 series'. The reason why im doing this is because: 1 there are no Pokémon/Gravity Rush fics. 2 there are not many GR fanfics. I have also named a shipping for Ash/Kat GravityShipping its my shipping name so ask for permission to use it.**

**I do not own anything except the story, shipping name, and My own custom Ash. And sry if the title stinks.**

* * *

_"Ugh what the heck happened", A voice_ think's in confusion. _I-I remember a portal but that's it._

We see what appears to be the top of a giant pillar, with a tree at the top. Under the tree is an unconscious 15 year old boy. The boy has black spikey hair and a outfit that consist of a white and red hat, a black and yellow jacket with a black and blue shirt beneath it. He is also wearing blue fingerless gloves and black and red flamed pants, finishing off with black and green sneakers (for more detail of the outfit go to my profile). His name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

"Ugh", Ash groans out as he wakes up. "Where am I, and how did I get here?" Ash gets up and looks around at his surroundings and see that he is not in a familiar area. He walks over to the edge of the pillar and is shocked at what he sees. A bottomless drop that he can't see the bottom of. "Oh boy what did I get into this time." He says with a facepalm. He looks around to see if he can find a way down but it seems the only way down is to jump. "Heh, not even five minutes here and I'm already about to do something crazy". He says with a chuckle. Ash has been on a 5 year journey to strengthen himself and his ability's, a fall like this is nothing compared to what he has done.

"Ok here I go". He says in preparation. But before he jumps he hears a roar behind him. Quickly turning around he sees a red serpent like creature heading straight towards him. Before he can react, the creature hit him with a headbutt knocking him off of the pillar and into the bottomless drop bellow. Just before he goes unconscious he had enough time to mutter "What was that", before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

What Ash didn't know is that there is a city that lives on the pillar named Hekseville. And in that city is a person of great interest. That specific person is a young woman named Kat a.k.a. the Gravity Queen. Today is a crimeless day for Kat and her friends so they decide to have a picnic in the park of Hekseville. "Well Kat it seems that its been pretty peaceful ever since you defeated that nevi monstrosity", One of Kats friends and mentor Gade says. Along with him are Kats other friends: A gravity shifter by the name of Raven and her pet crow, a police officer name Syd, A creator named Cyanea, and a soldier by the name Yunica that came by orders from the general to take a break. "Yea Gade I can't believe how peaceful its gotten ever since I defeated that thing". Kat says with a smile. Cyanea however was looking up at the sky, as if she was looking for something. "Hmm whats wrong Cyanea"? Raven asks in slight concern. Her question brought the attention of the others who where also curious of what was up.

"I don't know guys but something is telling me to be prepared for something". Cyanea says. Her answer got the rest of them looking up at the sky. "Hmm I see what you mean Cyanea I can sense something coming down the pillar, but it doesn't seem hostile". Gade says while looking up. "Think it could be another shifter?" Yunica asks. "No its something different, something strong to". Gade says while sensing for the presence. "Well whatever it is lets hope it isn't anything Nevi related, because I was wanting a Nevi free day today". Kat says hopefully.

* * *

What they didn't know is that the presence was an unconscious Ash making a beeline for the top of the clock tower in the city part of Hekseville with the giant creature hot on his tail. "Ungh I have got to stop waking up in the air like this". Ash says as he wakes up in his freefall. Ash notices the creature on his tail and remembers what happened. "You! your the one who snuck up on me, well prepare to meet your end". Ash says but his declaration is cut short as he slams onto the top of the clock tower. The creature gets close to where he landed and waits for the dust to clear. But that proved to be a bad move as it was suddenly shot by a barrage of gunfire from the ships around the city that saw its descent. "All units in the area we got a nevi at the top of the clock tower, shoot it down"! a soldier says in the radio. The creature was ticked at being shot so it fights back by firing black and red orbs from its mouth that made contact with all the ships and dealt some damage to them. "Argh!" one of the soldiers roar out in pain from the impact. "This thing is tough, alright men get ready to open fire on my mark, ready fi-huh"? the soldier was interrupted when a blue beam shot from the dust that Ash landed in. "Kamehameha"! Ash shouts when he fired the blast. The blast hit the Nevi right in the head, which is where its nevi orb was. Ash immediately cuts of the blast and summons his lightning lance, which he throws it at the Nevi like a javelin striking it straight in its orb, and breaking it as well causing it to disappear in a cloud of red and black dust.

"What was that"! one of the soldiers says in shock of what had occurred. " don't know but I'm going to find out." another says as he lands the ship on the tower. Stepping out, the soldier notices that the stranger is a 15 year old boy and quickly grew suspicious. Because the last time something like this happened, it was when Kat showed up. Ash calls back his lance and makes it vanish in a flash of lightning before looking over at the soldier. "Hey". Ash greets. As soon as he said that the soldier pointed his gun at him along with the other soldier's that came down moments ago. "State your name and business". the first one says while keeping aim. "Um, ok my name is Ash Ketchum, and I don't know why im here". He says with his hands up. "Heh nice try kid, like we're really gonna believe that, now start talking". the soldier says while loading his gun. "Listen I'm telling the truth I really don't know why I'm here, I was tackled by that creature down here and knocked unconscious, and the next thing I know I'm being hurled through the air with that thing on my tail. he explains "Speaking of which what was that thing"? he asks "Don't change the subject". the soldier roars out. That caused Ash to straighten up. Listen I don't know why or how I got here ok". he says "Wrong answer kid". the soldier says before shooting. What happened next left the soldiers in shock, Ash dodged the bullet with incredible precision. After he dodged he charged and struck the soldier in the gut, causing him to fall over unconscious. His action caused the others to open fire on him, which he dodged every bullet with incredible speed. Deciding to give them a warning he charged electricity in his hands before firing a bolt at one of them. Said soldier was struck by the bolt and was knocked unconscious. The other soldiers stopped firing in order to look at their twitching comrade before looking back at a grinning Ash with electricity in his hands. "Just so you know I'm only fighting you in self defense". And with that word he fired.

* * *

After waiting 5 minutes for something to show up, the gang at the park decided to continue with their picnic. Just as Yunica was about the bite into her sandwich, Her radio went off. "This is Sea Wasp what's up"? She asks. Yunica along with her friend were shocked when they heard gunfire from the radio. "Yunica! we need you and the shifter's at the clock tower now, we're fighting some kind of monster and we- aauuuughhh!" the soldier was cut off from the radio. "Kat, Raven we need to get to the clock tower now!" Yunica shouts. "What's going on Yunica"? Kat asks. "I wish I knew". She says.

To be continued.


	2. First Encounter

Moving as quick as they could Yunica, Kat, and Raven headed over to the clock tower in record time. Awaiting them was quiet a shock, soldier downed left and right. "What happened here". Kat exclaims upon seeing their injuries. "I don't know but we need to get them to the hospital a little ways from here, and fast". Yunica says in a rush. "Right". Both Kat and Raven exclaim.

After leaving the clock tower Kat, Raven, and Yunica got the soldiers to the hospital and into their beds. "What are we up against that could deal this much damage". Raven asks after seeing their condition. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out". Yunica exclaims upon leaving.

Over in Pleajeune, Ash decided to wander and see where he was at. "Well at least I found out where I am now". He exclaims upon reading various signs around the place. "But I need to get a better look at the place without pulling to much attention". He says "Aha"! he exclaims upon finding a ladder on the side of the building. After climbing to the top of the ladder, he finds himself in the middle of the district. "Heh well that's convenient". He chuckles out. Just as he was about to climb down, a womans scream reaches his ears. "Huh whats going on"? he exclaims on hearing the scream. Quick as he could he ran toward the scream, jumping across buildings as he did so. "Nevi"! The same woman screamed out while clutching her son. The nevi where basic but are still deadly to normal people. However just as they where about to pounce, one of them was zapped by a bolt of lightning. Looking up, the woman noticed Ash standing on the roof above them with a smirk on his face. "Hey you"! He shouts out. "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back, Or are you too chicken to try". He taunted. Taking offense to that, the nevi quickly opened fire at him. But he quickly dodges them before jumping off the roof and kicking one of them in the orb, taking it out. "Go now". He shouts at the mother. "Uhh ok". She says upon grabbing her son. With the two gone Ash could finally take the nevi out without hurting them. "This is what you guys get when you hurt innocent people". He shouts out. When he said that his arms turned into an orange color before he got them ready to punch. "This is for that woman"! he says before throwing the punch. But unlike normal punches this one stretched out and grew larger upon advancing. With the giant fist he socked out every last nevi. "Whew that was close". He exclaims when his arm comes back and changes to skin again. "What happened to that woman". he says upon noticing that they were no where near. "O well". He says. Just as he was about to leave he sensed he was being watched he quickly turned around to find him face to face with a metal mask. "Whoa"! He screams out as he jumps back. "Well, well what do we have here". the masked man says. "Who are you"? Ash asks in suspicion and caution. My name is- the masked man began until he sensed a presence coming. "We'll talk later kid. he says upon disappearing into smoke. Coming around the corner was Gade who managed to track down the presence.

"Hmm". Gade says upon seeing him. "You aren't from here are you young man". Gade says trying to start a conversation. "Umm no sir I'm not". Ash exclaims in slight shock that someone figured him out so quickly. "Listen I can sense that you aren't from around here so why don't you come to my home and i'll give you a little guide about this place". Gade offers. "Hmm". Ash hums at the suggestion. "Ok". He says. "Great"! Gade says in happiness. "Follow me". He says. While following Gade Ash couldn't help but wonder who the masked man was that showed up, perhaps he can ask Gade that when they get to his house. "Ok I hope you have a strong stomach". Gade says before lifting up a manhole. "After you". Gade exclaims. "Oh boy". Ash says before jumping in. Instead of landing in sewage like normal sewers he landed near a house in a huge pipe with a girl in a black dress sleeping inside. "Welcome to a friend of mine's house, my place is down this pipe". Gade exclaims while pointing down at his pipe. "Ok so what now"? Ash asks. Now I want to ask you a few questions, follow me". Gade says before jumping down the pipe with Ash right behind him.

When the soldiers finally woke up and were recovered enough they all set around a round table with Kat, Raven and Yunica. "Ok could someone please explain what happened that got you guys so beat up". Yunica explains in slight impatience upon finding nothing on her search. "Well it happened like this". One of the soldiers started out. After a couple of minutes explaining what happened and some other soldiers putting in pieces he missed the gang of three girls where in shock. "So your saying that a 15 year old boy crashed into the clock tower, destroyed the nevi with a blue beam and a lance to its orb, and managed to take all of you down with electricity that he can fire from his hands, and did it without having a scratch on him"? Yunica asks summing up the story. 'Yep that's just about right". The soldier that talked to Ash said. "And what did he look like"? Kat asks with curiosity. "He had raven black spiky hair which was hidden under a red and white cap, brown eyes with black Z's on his cheeks. A black jacket with a yellow earth design on it, a black undershirt with a blue and white lightning pattern on it, black pants with a fire pattern from the bottom to his knees, and black sneakers with a green mist-like design on it". The soldier summed up. "Ok I'm going to run this by a sketch artist to print some wanted posters". Yunica starts. "Kat, Raven, you two better head to your homes and get some rest". If this person is as deadly as they say we're gonna need to be at our best". She finishes. "Ok Yunica, see you tomorrow". Kat says while waving goodbye with her cat Dusty trailing behind her.

"Hmm now that's quiet the interesting story Ash". Gade compliments upon trading story's. "Thanks Gade, and your friend Kat sounds like a brave person, and I'm actually surprised you actually believe my story's so easily". Ash says with interest. "Normally someone would need proof of the story to see if its true or not". Ash explains. "Well Ash, after what Kat has been through, its not that hard to believe when you think about it". Gade confirms. "Heh, true". Ash chuckles out. "Now I'm sure you have some questions about some things". Gade says getting down to business. "Yes actually I have a question that's been bugging me and I'm not sure if you could answer it or not". Ash explains. "Nonsense, Give me your best shot". Gade goads on. "Ok". Ash begins before taking a deep breath. "Do you know anything about a guy with a metal mask in a business suit". Ash asks. That question caused Gade to stop on a dime and to look at Ash in shock. "What did you say". Gade asks not wanting to believe what he just said. "I asked if you knew anything about a guy with a metal mask in a business suit". Ash said in slight fear of what Gade knows. "That's what I feared". Gade says shaken up. "That mans name was Alias, an evil man who tried to steal the sacred gems of Hekseville for a goal we did not know of". Gade explains before adding. "But he was killed when he fell into a trash compacter, after he was defeated by Kat". Gade finishes. "Then why did he show up in front of me"? Ash asks in fear of what he heard. "I don't know, but We'll need to tell Kat about this". Gade explains in worry. "So what now"? Ash asks. "I suggest you get some sleep you seem like you need it from what you've been through". Gade offers. "You sure"? Ash asks. "I'm sure, you can use my hammock, its not the most comfy place but it will probably suit your needs while we wait for Kat". Gade assures. "Well if your sure, then I thank you for your hospitality". Ash thanks. "No trouble at all my boy, have a good sleep". Gade says while Ash gets in the hammock. "Thanks Gade and goodnight". Ash says "Goodnight Ash". Gade says.

To be Continued. 

* * *

**Ok now I just want to say this. 1: this is Ash/Kat A.K.A GravityShipping. 2: I said Ash would not be in a relationship but that is in overall setting. 3: Post reviews about what you think about the story, Is my grammar ok, is the story fine, do I need to add a little more action? The last one will be a definite yes. So R&R this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	3. Raven's discovery

**Heres chapter 3 of The Rush of Ash. I thank all the views I have gotten so far. here we go.**

* * *

While walking home to her home in the sewers, Kat decided to take it easy and enjoy the sights around Hekseville. "Well Dusty, we sure have gone a long way from being a girl with amnesia and her space cat". Kat says while remembering when she first got here. "It makes me wonder what our life's where like before I got amnesia, I know I was a queen of something like that but I'm happy about the new life we have, right Dusty"? Kat ask Dusty. Dusty meows in agreement with his master and friend. "Hey Kat". a new voice rings out. Kat looks over to find her friend Syd walking over to her with concern on his face. "O hey Syd what's wrong"? Kat asks. "Well you flew away with Yunica and Raven I thought something was up". Syd asks. "Well you see, it's like this". Kat begins. Right before she could explain what happened a scream erupted from a couple block away.

"What was that". Kat shouts out. "It sounds like someones in trouble, Kat go see if you can help them, I'll call some backup". Syd quickly says. "Ok Syd good luck". Kat assures. While running, Kat saw that the source was the same woman that Ash saved (this will have some importance later trust me). "Why do I have a bad run in with the nevi"? The woman asks, cursing her luck. Right before the nevi could pounce (lol deja'vu) Kat quickly intercepted with a gravity kick. "You leave this woman alone". Kat demands. Not listening to her words, the nevi pounced but where knocked back by Kats well placed kicks. "Please get somewhere safe". Kat says to the woman. "Ok miss". The woman says, sensing a little deja'vu. "Ok here's what you get for attacking that woman". Kat says before unleashing her Gravity Typhoon technique completely destroying them. After the nevi where destroyed, Kat went to go check on the woman. "Are you okay miss"? Kat asks in concern. "Yes thank you, it didn't help that I got attacked once before". The woman says after returning. "Wait you were attacked before this time". Kat asks in in shock. "How did you survive"? She asked bewildered. "I was saved by a boy that was able to wield lightning in his hands". The woman explains her encounter with Ash. "Wait a boy that wielded lighting"? Kat asks, making sure she heard right. "Yes it was the strangest thing, I didn't stick around for long because I wanted to get my son safe". The woman says while thinking about what happened. "Well cant say I can blame you for leaving". Kat says, understanding her dilemma. "Sorry but I need to get home, hope you find who your looking for". The woman says while walking away. "Ok have a safe trip home". Kat says while watching her leave. "I better get home myself". She said while flying back.

"Yaaaawwwwnnn". Ash yawns out while waking up (note he just slept about an hour). As he gets up and stretches, he fails to notice the blue headed girl with Gade watching him. Until after he stretches back and cricks his back do they alert him of their presence. "Heh heard that one". Gade says with a chuckle. "O hey Gade what's up"? Ash asks upon seeing him. "Very well, thank you". Gade says. "Ash I would like to introduce you to Cyanea, a good friend of ours". Gade introduces. "Nice to meet you Cyanea". Ash spoke out while shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too Ash, Gade told me about some of your adventure's while you where asleep". Cyanea says while sitting down on a chair in the room. "So Ash how did you sleep". Gade asks while sitting on his hammock. "Well the hammock was nice, but I like to be on a real bed, no offense". Ash says while scratching the back of his head. "Hehe none taken". Gade says with a chuckle. "Anyway, I think I'll have a look around the town". Ash says while walking over to the ladder. "Ok, but be aware of nevi". Gade warns. "Don't worry I will". Ash assures.

After climbing out of the pipe, Ash quickly begins to jump upward from pipe to pipe until he reached the top. Once he got to the top he took a look around before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking over to a restaurant. Unknown to him a certain blond haired girl quickly jumped down the bridge towards the pipes. While getting himself settled in his seat he wondered how people paid here and began to search his pockets and came up empty. "Great, just great I had to come up empty and I'm starving". Ash grumbles out. "Well I'm not a liar and I'm not a thief so I might as well leave". Ash says while getting up. Unknown to him a certain black and red haired shifter has been watching him since he entered. When he left Raven decided to follow him, recognizing him from his description from the soldiers. Ash however knew she was following him by sensing her Aura from behind. "_So she wants to play cat and mouse eh"? _Ash thinks while walking a little faster but not too much to tip her off. _"Where's he running off to"?_ Raven thinks in confusion. Ash finally arrives at a balcony with no people around. _"Perfect"_ he thinks. Quickly stopping and pretending to see the sights, Raven lands on a building behind him while watching him in suspicion. "I know your there, now come out". Ash demands while turning around. Hearing the demand Raven quickly freezes before jumping off of the building and landing a few feet in front of him. "How did you know I was there"? Raven asks "Simple, I sensed your Aura". Ash explains. "My Aura"? Raven wonders. "Yea you didn't keep it that well hidden while hiding on the roofs". He says while giving her a smug grin. "So why are you here, and why did you attack those soldiers". Raven answers, getting down to business. "Ok first, one: I don't know why I'm here. two: I fought those soldiers in self defense when they tried to shoot me". Ash explains. "Really? cause the soldiers told me otherwise". Raven says while getting in a fighting stance. "Well then you're hearing two sides of a story". Ash says while getting ready to fight. "How about you hear mine"? Ash says with electricity surging from his arms, ready to fight.

To be continued.

* * *

**Ok well chapter 3 is done and I had a fun time doing it. Who will win in the Ash Vs Raven**** showdown? When will Kat meet Ash? What is Alias up to? How will Gade react to Ash wanted poster? Post your answers in the reviews and have fun reading. Also on my 5th chapter, if you give a good/funny review I might put it as a little funny.**


	4. Shocking News

**Here's chapter 4 of The Rush of Ash. I thank all of the views I have gotten. (Though I really want some reviews no offense). anyway here I go, also to mess with you a little bit, im not going to show the fight at the beginning. I may not even put it in this chapter, you'll just have to read and find out.**

* * *

A little while after Ash left, Gade decided to go and get something to eat for both him and his guest. Because he doubted Ash had money in this world. While heading out he noticed Kat flying down towards her house. "Hey, Gade". Kat greets. "Hello Kat how are you doing"? Gade asks. "Great, but we got a problem". Kat explains getting down to business. "Hmm what is it Kat". Gade asks in suspicion. "Well, remember back at the park when we had to leave suddenly". Kat began. "Yea". Gade confirms. "Well then it happened like this". She says. After she said that, Kat began to explain everything that the soldiers told her and the others. "Wow, that's quiet the story Kat". Gade says after listening to everything. "And what did this person look like". He asks. "Well he had black spikey hair which was hidden under a red and white hat, brown eyes with Black Z's on his cheeks. While Kat was explaining, she failed to noticed Gade tensing up when he heard the explanation, He was concerned about who Ash really was. "Gade are you ok"? Kat asks in concern upon noticing that he tensed up. "Kat, I think I personally know the person who fought off the soldiers." Gade says in a shaky voice. "What really." She asks in a shocked voice. "Yea and I think I made the wrong choice". He finishes. "Hold on Gade, I think the soldiers may have just made a quick decision without getting their facts straight". Kat continues upon remembering something. "What do you mean". He asks. "Well on the way back, a woman was endangered by nevi and was almost hurt." Kat began. "After I defeated them, the woman explained that a boy that wielded lightning in his hands had saved her before". She finishes. "Really, well that's interesting". Gade says with his hand on his chin. After he thought for a little bit, he remembered something important that he needs to tell Kat. "Kat I forgot to mention" Gade begins. "What is it Gade"? She asks curiously. "Alias is back".

Back at the balcony, Ash and Raven where slowly circling each other, looking for an opening. "So what did you mean when you said, 'your hearing two sides of a story'." Raven began as she threw a kick. "I'm saying that the guards attacked me first". Ash says as he dodged the kick and threw a punch which landed in her abdomen. "Ugh, Well the guards told me that you attacked them all with electricity". She says as she recovered and flew up a few feet. "That's true, however" Ash starts while flying up as well. "I only fought in self defense". He said as he flew at her with a kick which she dodged. "Well then that mean's that the soldier's where lying, or they were trying to cover up their pride". She says as she fly's away a couple of feet. "I'd have to say the latter". He says while landing. "But I still don't understand how a 15 year old boy, could take down all of those soldier's". She mocks. "Well there's one thing you forgot". He begins. "What's that"? She asks while preparing herself. As soon as she said that, Raven noticed how the sky suddenly became cloudy and dark, and the lights all went out, and for the first time in the fight, she notices his arms up with electricity surging through them. "I'm not an ordinary boy". He says as he brought his hands down with one of his most powerful attacks.

The Lightning Storm.

Raven had only a second to look up and gasp before she was enveloped in the giant bolt of lightning. Not wanting to kill her, Ash only sustains the Storm for 5 seconds before letting it go. As he walks up to the now unconscious Raven he had to give her credit on one thing, she must be pretty durable. She only was knocked unconscious but not hurt severely. "I'm sorry if I hurt you to much". He begins as he looks down at her. "But I only fought in self defense." He finishes as he picks her up and puts her on a roof to make sure no nevi's get her. "I better get back to Gade's place". He says after making sure she's ok. "Hold it"! A new voice demands. Quickly looking up, Ash sees that the new voice is a blond haired, orange eyed girl in a military outfit. "What do you want"? Ash asks upon seeing her. "I'll be asking the question's _boy_". She says, adding venom to the word 'boy'. While flying over she see's the unconscious Raven behind him which causes her eyes to widen in shock. "Did you do that to her"? She demands while pointing to Raven. "Sigh, I only fought her in self defense, and before you can ask, yes I fought the soldiers on the clock tower, only because they attacked first". Ash explains with a sigh. "Well in that case, I'm putting you under arrest for resisting against the law". She says upon walking over to him with handcuffs. "And let me guess, your gonna take me downtown to get some answer's". He says while letting her cuff him. "Exactly". She finishes while flying down to ground level. "But before we leave, could you bring some soldiers over here to pick up... umm whats her name"? He asks with a chuckle. "Her name is Raven, and yes I'll contact some soldiers to take her somewhere to rest". She says while flying away with him. "Well that's good". He says while watching Raven grow smaller and smaller as they flew off.

"What do you mean Alias is back"? Kat asks in shock upon hearing the news. "Just as I said, Alias is back, and he's after Ash"? Gade says while looking at her. "Who's Ash"? She says in curiosity. "O, I forgot to tell you, Ash is the name of the boy that beat up the soldiers". "Huh, Ash is his name". She asks while tilting her head slightly to the side after hearing the name. "Yea that's his name, he's also a very nice person once you get to know him". While thinking about their encounter. "Well, were is he". Kat asks. "He left not that long ago, I was actually going to get something to eat for us, because I doubt he has any money". He finishes while getting ready to go. "Wait, I'll go with you". She offers. "Well that would be fine". He says. "Yea, and you can tell me what this Ash guy is like". She finishes while lifting Gade up with a gravity field. "You seem very interested in him Kat". Gade says while the begin to fly up. "Well of course I am, its not everyday you hear about a guy that can wield lightning". Kat finishes after landing on the bridge. "True, well let's start from the beginning of what he told me". Gade says as they walk and talk.

After a couple of minutes of flying, Yunica lands in front of the base in Vendecentre where the commander was waiting for her. After she contacted him saying that she caught the boy and was bringing him there, he was glad for that, but was shocked when she asked him to bring some soldiers to a specific coordinates to pick up an unconscious Raven for rest. "Commander, I brought the boy". Yunica says with a salute. "I have a name you know". Ash says slightly annoyed. "So this is the boy that managed to take down not just my soldiers, but the gravity shifter Raven". He says while looking at him. "Gravity Shifter, what's that"? He asks while tilting his head in confusion. "Quiet"! Yunica demands while smacking him behind the head. "Sea Wasp, that's enough" He says with a commanding tone. "Sorry commander". She says while dipping her head down. "Now I want to know something". He asks with curiosity. "Why did you come along so quietly"? He asks while looking at Ash the eye. "Simple, we both want answers". Ash says with a shrug. "What do you mean"? He asks with a raised eyebrow. "I want to know where I am, and you want to know why I attacked your soldiers, am I correct"? Ash asks. "Yes you are". He says with amazement. "Sea Wasp, take his cuffs off". He orders. Commander! With all do respect". She says in shock. "I can tell that he means no harm, besides even if he does fight back you can take him down". He says while looking at her. "Well, if your ok with it commander, I'll trust you". She says with a sigh while taking the cuffs off. "_Lapdog"_ Ash thinks while she uncuffs him. "Come follow me". He asks while gesturing with a hand sign. "Alright then". Ash says while walking with him.

"Wow Gade, I can't believe he want through all of that at the age of 10". Kat says in shock while walking back. "Trust me Kat I was shocked as well". He says with a chuckle. While they were walking back, they noticed Syd running up to him with a concerned look on his face. "Kat! You need to hear this". He says in a rushed tone. "What is it Syd". Kat asks in worry. "I was told that the boy at the clock tower was arrested and taken back to HQ, not only that but he managed to take down Raven." He says after catching his breath. "What really"? Kat asks in shock. "Yea follow me, we were sent to pick her up". While following Syd, Gade couldn't help but think. "_Ash what did you get yourself into"_.

To be continued.


	5. Answers

**Ok so here's chapter 5, And I need to explain something that's a little funny, yet disturbing. My computer is my story check. If my story is bad or it doesn't have that much plot, my computer wont accept it. Strange isn't it O.o?**

* * *

After picking up Raven from the Commander's coordinates, Kat, Gade, and Syd, Along with a couple of soldiers and medics, returned to base. "So how is she"? Syd asks while twiddling his thumbs. "Well she's not hurt that badly, just a couple of second degree burns here and there". A medic explains. "That's good". He says with a smile. "I'm gonna go tell Kat and the others the good news". He says while walking out. In the waiting room, Kat was sitting in the chair while petting Dusty with Raven's crow on her shoulder. "Good new guys". Syd says as he walks in catching the others attention. "Ravens gonna be alright, she has a couple of second degree burns, but that's it". He explains with a grin. "That's good". Kat said with a sigh. "Well, when she is able to speak we can ask her about what happened". Gade says while reading a magazine. "Yea good idea". Syd says while sitting in a chair. "I'm more curious about that boy". Kat says while looking at them. "Yea that's right, they said they captured him, but where is he"? Syd asks with a hand cupping his chin. "Perhaps I can help". A voice rings out. The others look over and see Yunica leaning against the doorway. "Yunica"! Kat says in shock at her appearance. "The boy is in the other room". She starts. "If you want to see him follow me". She finishes with a wave of her hand. "Ok then, lets go". Kat says while following her.

In the command center, Ash and the commander where having a conversation. Ash told him about what happened when he got here, and the Commander told him about where he was. "So that's what happened". The commander says. "Yea they didn't give me a clear chance to explain". Ash says while putting his head in his hands. "I'll have our drill sergeant teach them a lesson". He says with a chuckle. After a couple of comments and laughs, the door whooshed open to reveal the others. "Yunica, glad you made it, and it seems you brought the others as well". The commander says after noticing the others. Here, Kat finally got a good look at the boy that took down Raven, Ash also noticed the others and noticed Gade was with them. "Hey Gade, what's up"? He says with a wave. "Well, after hearing you got captured, and that you beat Raven, we rushed over here". Gade says while sitting in one of the numerous chairs in the room. "By the way how is Raven"? Ash says after remembering what he did to her. "Just a couple of second degree burns, but that's it". Gade explains. "That's good". Ash says with a small smile. "By the way". Syd begins. "How did you beat her"? He finishes with a raised eyebrow. "Like this". Ash says before his arms where lit with electricity. When he did that it caused the others to look on in awe, this is the first time they have seen something like it. Ash being a little freaked out at being gawked at, quickly made the electricity vanish. "Sheesh if your shocked by that (No pun intended) then check this out". He says while standing up. "Ash don't do anything foolish". Gade says in warning. "Don't worry Gade I'll be fine". He assures. At that word Ash's hands where surrounded by fire and smoke, shocking (again no pun intended) everyone in the room. "You can control fire to"? Syd says taking a step back. "Yup". Ash confirms in a flat tone. "You seem a little upset about it". Gade says upon noticing his tone. "Well you see- nevermind". Ash says while turning his head away and extinguishing the flames. "I'm leaving". Ash says while walking to the door. Right when Ash put his hand on the doorknob, a spear imbedded itself in the wall a few inches from his head. Turning around, Ash saw Yunica reloading her lance, and aiming it at him. "Your not going anywhere". Yunica says while keeping aim. "Sea Wasp, stand down". The commander orders. "Commander, with all do respect, this boy can't be allowed to walk freely". She begins while glaring at Ash. "With powers like his, this boy could wreck havoc". She finishes. "I have a name you know, its Ash, A-S-H, got it memorized". He says while tapping his head. "Alright then _Ash, _your not leaving this place until we sort this out". She says with venom in her voice. "And how are you gonna stop me"? Ash questions. "Incase you forgot, I came over willingly and I can easily leave this place". He says while reigniting his hands. "I would like to see you try". She says while changing her arm to a gun. "Ok that's enough". Kat interrupts while getting between them. "Huh". They both said while lowering their hands. "Listen, I know Ash isn't a bad person". She starts before she was interrupted. "And where is your proof". Yunica says with suspicion. "I don't have much, but I can tell you this". She starts while sitting and motioning the rest to do the same.

Flashback.  
Kat's POV.

"On the way back to my house, I met up with Syd who wanted to know why we left so fast". "I started to tell him what happened, when we heard a scream a couple of blocks away". I went to investigate while Syd went to call backup just in case, It turns out that some nevi where attacking a woman.". After defeating the Nevi, I went to check on the woman who thanked me for my help". "It was then she told me that she was attacked before, and was saved by a boy that wielded lightning". After she left, I decided to head home to where Gade showed up and told me something bad".

End Flashback.

"So, what was it". Syd asks in anticipation. "He told me that Alias is back". She says with a shiver. Everyone (besides the ones who already knew) gasped in shock of what they heard. "Are you sure"? Syd says in shock and fear. "Yea, and he told me that he met with Ash". Kat says while turning to said person. At those words, Yunica jumped up ad pointed her lance right at Ash's nose. "Yunica what are you doing"! Kat asks in shock. "He must be an accomplice of Alias, why do you think he met with him". She says while keeping aim. "Would you just chill"! Ash says before blasting her with ice from his hands which froze her. "You can control ice too"? Syd says while picking himself up from Yunica's outburst. "What are you, a human swiss army knife"? He states with a chuckle. "Nothing like that, just a person with some crazy adventures". Ash says with a chuckle. "Well, Ash I would like to ask you something"? Gade asks in a serious tone. "What is it"? Ash asks while looking at him. "Where did you come from, and are you a friend of foe"? Gade asks seriously. "If it makes you feel better, I come from another world, born at a place called Pallet Town". He starts. "And to answer your other question, if you help protect the innocent, I'm a friend, if not then I'm a foe". He finishes in a serious tone. "Well, now that we've cleared that up, if it help's I would like to have someone watch over you to clarify your claims". The commander says, getting down to business. "I can do it". Kat says with a raised hand. "Why Kat"? Gade asks with a raised eyebrow. "Because I know he's a good person, and besides Hekseville is my town, I'll protect it any way I can with Alias back". She finishes with a determined look in her eye. "Well it seems we've come to an agreement, is that ok with you Ash"? Gade says while turning to him. "I guess its ok, not like I have a choice". He says with a chuckle. "Do I have a say in this"? A voice rings from the door". They all look over, and see a slightly bandaged up Raven at the door. "Raven, your ok". Kat says happily. "Yea I'm ok, just a little burned". Raven says while walking over. However she spots Ash and gives him a look which he immediately flinches under, She also notices the frozen Yunica. "Ok two questions, 1: Why is he here"? She states while pointing at Ash. "And 2: Why is Yunica a popsicle"? She finishes while looking at said popsicle.

"Well, Ash is here to get some answers, and Yunica is frozen because Ash froze her". Syd says with a grin at the last part. "Apparently, he has the power over fire and ice". Gade clarifies after noticing her confused face. "O and by the way Raven, Alias-". "Alias is back, I heard everything". Raven says while putting her hand up. "So apparently, Ash is going to stay with you guys". Raven says getting back on track. "Yea that appears to be the case". Gade finishes. "He can stay with me, I can get him a bed". Gade says. After he said that, a loud growl erupted through the room which alerted everyone. "What was that, a nevi"? Syd says while looking around. "No, that was my stomach". Ash said while rubbing the back of his head. After he said those words, everyone (even the frozen Yunica) fell over anime style. "Well I guess its understandable, I am hungry and I brought some food for all of us". Gade says while lifting his bag up. "Alright lets eat". Ash says with a grin. Everyone gathered around the table (Ash unfroze Yunica before they ate), and had a good time chatting around and discussing plans for Alias and the nevi. After they were done, they decided to head back home, and get some rest. "Well have a good night Ash". Gade says while laying in his hammock. "Good night Gade, sleep well". Ash declares in just his T-shirt and pants. "_I wonder how everyone else is doing, I hope their doing ok". _Ash thinks while looking over at the sleeping Gade. "_But right now I need to help my friends here, and help them deal with this Alias person". _Ash finishes while drifting off to dreamland. Over with Gade, he see's Ash asleep and smiles. "Its strange how Ash's worry's are gone while he sleeps, I better get to sleep myself". He declares while rolling over. "Sweet dreams Ash". A female voice rings out.

"Sweet dreams".

To be continued. 

* * *

**This has to be my longest chapter and I'm proud of it, on another note, try to see if you can find the little clue from a different series. Who was the mysterious voice? Why doesn't Ash want to talk about his fire powers? Does Yunica get a cold (I hope so). Anyway this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	6. Author Note

**I would like to apologize, with school going on and a lack of inspiration. I decided to put this story on temporary hiatus for now. Don't worry im not going to quit, I will never give up on a story I worked hard on. Also if I don't update on this one I may put in the new story I've been working on, or work on a new story entirely. If you have any idea's or inspiration for me, just put it on a review and make sure to follow and favorite. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out for a while.**


End file.
